Valyrian Steel
Valyrian steel was invented in Valyria, and was used to make weapons and various other items of unparalleled quality. Magic and spells play a role in its forging, which makes the steel special and gives it magical characteristics. The forging process of Valyrian steel was lost in the Doom, but some houses both in Essos and Westeros still hold Valyrian steel ancestral weapons. More still are scattered, lost, around the world, waiting to be found. These weapons are among the most prestigious possessions of a noble house, in terms of weapons only surpassed by Dawn, the legendary greatsword of House Dayne. Known Valyrian Steel Westeros The North * Longclaw, the ancestral bastard sword of House Mormont. * Treesplitter, the ancestral axe of House Tallhart. * Starshatter, the ancestral longsword of House Dustin. Taken from the infamous warlord, Argos Sevenstar, during the Andals' failed invasion of the North. * Howl, the ancestral longsword of House Stark. Forged from Ice, the greatsword of House Stark. The Iron Islands * Nightfall, the ancestral bastard sword of House Harlaw. * Red Rain, the ancestral longsword of House Drumm. The Vale * Lady Forlorn, the ancestral longsword of House Corbray. * Tidecaller, the ancestral trident of House Upcliff. * Ransom, the ancestral falchion of House Sunderland. According to rumor, it once belonged to a Corsair-King of the Basilisk Isles; it has been in the Sunderlands' possession following it's seizure from a smuggler's ship. * Lamentation, the ancestral greatsword of House Royce. The Riverlands * Piety, the ancestral longsword of House Blackwood. Also claimed by House Bracken. * Ironman's Bane, the ancestral spear of House Mallister. The Crownlands * Thunder, the ancestral greatsword of House Baratheon of King's Landing. Owned by the King of Westeros * Crab's Pincer, the ancestral axe of House Celtigar. * Doubt, the ancestral dagger of House Baelish. Owned by Tristan Baelish. The Westerlands * Widow's Wail, the ancestral longsword of House Lannister. Forged from Ice, the greatsword of House Stark. * Fealty, the ancestral greatsword of House Lefford. * Blackwater, the ancestral shield of House Serrett. Taken from the corpse of Xia Kian, a Yi-Tish mercenary captain that perished in Aegon VI Targaryen's failed attack on King's Landing. The Stormlands * Maelstrom, the ancestral flail of House Wylde. * The Quill, the ancestral dagger of House Penrose. The Reach * Heartsbane, the ancestral greatsword of House Tarly. * Orphan-Maker, the ancestral longsword of House Peake. Once owned by House Roxton. Dorne * Stranger's Kiss, the ancestral spear of House Uller. * Usurper, the ancestral longsword of House Toland. Said to have been the blade that bested the first Triarch-For-Life of Volantis, Triarch Horonno, during the Century of Blood; it was taken into House Toland's custody as a prize of war, following the Dornish-Triarchy War. * Dawn, the ancestral greatsword of House Dayne. Though not Valyrian steel, many consider the star-forged weapon to be equal to any Heartsbane or Oathkeeper. Essos Braavos * Blackfyre, the ancestral bastard sword of House Targaryen. Recovered by Aegon VI Targaryen. * Peacemaker, the bravo's blade of the First Sword of Braavos. Currently wielded by the First Sword. Lorath *'Verglas', the ancestral longsword of the extinct House Vollin. Now traditionally wielded by the Prince of the Streets during their term of service. Pentos * Vigilance, the ancestral longsword of House Hightower. *'Prosperity', ancestral longsword of the Narratys family. Myr * Liberty, '''the ancestral shortsword of the recently extinct Orlan family. Seized by the Artisan's Guild, who had acted as a suspiciously generous creditor to the last Orlan before their demise, and currently wielded by the Guild's chancellor. Tyrosh * '''Shade, the ancestral shortsword of the Mopyr family. Currently owned by the Fishers Guild. Volantis *Valyrian Steel Helmet owned by the Staegone family. *'High Tide', the Valyrian steel greatsword of the Agnalor family of Valysar. Taken by Emperor Belicho Maegyr when the city of Valysar rose in defiance to his proclamations of ascension to Emperor. *'Red Lord's Light', the ancestral axe of the Aerteris family. Qohor *Valyrian Steel Plate Armour owned by House Mott. Lost Valyrian Steel * Dark Sister, the ancestral bastard sword of House Targaryen, last wielded by Brynden Rivers. * Truth, the ancestral longsword of the Rogare family, last wielded by Moredo Rogare. * Titan's Roar, the ancestral longsword of the Antaryon family, lost during the Targaryen's conquest of the city of Braavos. * Shipbreaker, the ancestral longsword of the Prestayn family, lost during the Targaryen's conquest of the city of Braavos. * Wisdom, ancestral greatsword of the Brenyl family, lost after the family's departure from the city with the arrival of the Archsepton. * Forgefire, the ancestral greatsword of the Adarys family, last wielded by the Archon Morosh Adarys but unseen since. * Bloodmoon, the ancestral scimitar of the Vhassyl family of Lys. Thrown into the ocean near Sunspear by King Eddard "the Absent" in a fit of rage. Category:Valyrian Steel